


代价

by Radiose



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, No Condom, No Consent, even no lube, 很疼, 慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 深海进七人组的第一天





	代价

0  
“我是深海。”他说，紧张地低下头，又抬起，看着镜头。他舔舔嘴唇，在一片沉默中决定再补充一些：“今年十八岁。身高178……”  
画外音冷淡地打断了他：“转一圈。”  
“什……好的。”他僵硬地转了一圈。  
画外音继续提要求：“展示一下你的能力。”  
他笑了起来，放松了一些：“首先我需要水，其次这个房间也没有足够的地方。”他想了想，“但我可以给你看这个。”他伸手拉下紧身泳衣隐藏的拉链，把上半身从里头剥了出来。  
肋部的鳃裂露出来的时候，提问的那个声音轻轻地“哇哦”了一声。  
“我的能力是游泳。我能游得和海豚一样快，和鲨鱼一样远。马里亚纳海沟可能下不去，但是我可以在普通的海底平原活动半小时左右。”  
他说话时腮盖微微翳张，摄像机给了一个特写。  
“还有吗？”  
“呃，我还会跟鱼说话，龙虾，扇贝，水里的动物都行。”  
“嗯哼。”画外音冷淡地应了一声，深海立刻肉眼可见地窘迫了起来。  
所幸她没有继续深究这个问题，而是难得显露了点耐心，引导着问：“那你觉得你对七人组能有什么帮助呢？”  
“从还是个孩子的时候我就想要拯救世界。因为，你看，我从小就与众不同。”他比划了一下那对腮，它们随着他的呼吸颤抖着，“我七岁就可以横跨大西洋，十二岁开始在海滩兼职救生员，救了几十个溺水的人。我认为我的能力可以在七人组里得到更好的施展。毕竟，祖国人也不能同时顾及陆地，天空，和海洋，是吧？他是我童年偶像，但我还是要这么说。海洋占了地球表面积的百分之七十呢，我认为我可以帮得上忙。我是说，在拯救世界这件事上。”

1  
斯蒂尔威尔按下暂停，看向身边的祖国人：“这就是最后一个候选人了，你的想法？”  
他微微蹙眉，一副粉丝们或许会称之为忧国忧民的表情，但斯蒂尔威尔太了解他了，他不过是在想办法从这件事里得到最大的利益。  
“就要这个，跟鱼说话的。”他说。  
这个选择倒是出乎她的意料。不过这几个候选人对公司来说都行，所以她不太在乎。  
“他……倒是可以提高多样性。”  
祖国人的微笑告诉她他在乎的并不是这个。

2  
深海怎么也没想到，在沃特大楼带着标志性灿烂笑容迎接他的竟然就是祖国人。  
“今天正好没有任务，他们告诉我你要来。我就想，这是个了解新队员的好机会。”  
“我很荣幸。”深海结结巴巴地说，他觉得自己脸上的热度足够蒸发大西洋。  
“来吧，先带你去看看你的新制服。”  
先是制服，然后是演播厅，接着是公关部，再然后是技术部，林林总总。他们在电梯里上上下下，深海只觉得眼花缭乱，他知道超级英雄们必然不是单独行动，但没想到背后有这么多人。  
“最后一站。”祖国人宣布。漫长的一天过去，现在只剩他们两个人了，面对着一扇宽广精致的门。这一定是个重要的地方。深海一个激灵，打起精神来。“会议室。”  
大门敞开，深海瞠目结舌地走进去。这是一间圆形的房间，墙上挂着一排显示屏，一面落地窗，面对这个繁华都市。正中间是一张三角形的桌子，周围摆着——深海暗自数了数——七张椅子。  
“这是……？”他转头看祖国人。  
“是的，七人组的会议室。这里有一张椅子是属于你的。”他走到最中间，尖角正对的那个位子，拉开椅子，“这把是我的，要试试吗？”  
“我……这……”  
“没事的。”祖国人对他露出一个温和的笑：“你很优秀，会成为我们这个团队的二把手的。总有一天我会退休，而你，就会成为……”  
深海已经说不出话了，他的嘴唇都在颤抖。他颤颤巍巍地坐在了那张椅子的边沿上。  
“我不敢相信。”过了一会，深海说，“我是说，我小时候很喜欢你们，你和梅芙女王。尤其是你，我在房间贴了你的海报。”他吞咽了一下，接着说，“那张海报现在还在我房间，但我现在……现在却在……这。”  
祖国人笑了一声，走到他面前的桌子上坐下：“我懂，梦想成真。但是要我说，梦想成为现实总是要付出些代价的。而你，付出了什么呢？”  
深海被他搞迷糊了，抬头看他，却发现祖国人已经收起了热情的笑容。现在的他还是笑着的，只吊着一边嘴角，看起来有些……不同。  
“我……可能不太明白……唔。”祖国人已经一把握住了他的下巴，他能感受到他的力量。尽管深海自己也是超人类，但他毫不怀疑自己的下颌会被一把捏碎。他被强制拉近桌子，正对着祖国人的胯部，而那里已经鼓起了一块，在紧身制服的包裹下格外明显。  
他懂了，他抬眼，不敢置信地看了眼祖国人。他对他笑笑，说：“代价。”接着按了按他的后脑，意思不言自明。  
深海垂着眼，脱下祖国人的制服。他勃起的阴茎弹了出来，打在他脸上。  
深海又抬起眼，几乎是恳求地看祖国人。但祖国人表情没有一丝变化，只是手上加了点力气。  
他别无选择，安静地把它吞进了嘴里。  
深海用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，任由祖国人在他嘴里抽插。他不是不能反抗，但区区牙齿也不能对祖国人造成什么损害，而且后果呢？体力上他无法抵抗祖国人，职业上他得罪了祖国人之后还能当超级英雄吗？  
因此目前最好的方法只能是闭上眼睛，张开嘴，让祖国人做任何他想做的事情。他的手在身侧攥紧，用力得发抖。  
在祖国人射在他嘴里的时候他几乎没反应过来，直到祖国人把自己抽出来，一些精液蹭到他脸上，微凉的触感才使他睁开眼睛。他坐也坐不住，滑到地上，反胃地把嘴里的东西吐出来，用手疯狂地擦掉脸上沾着的白色液体。  
祖国人只是无谓地看着，没有阻止他。  
在深海平静下来，想无声地离开的时候，祖国人开口了：“把制服脱掉。”  
他震惊地转头：“什么……不……”  
“你听见了。”祖国人眼珠隐隐发红，直直盯着他：“做个好孩子，对你有好处。”  
“不……先生。求你了。”深海的手死死按着自己制服的拉链。  
“那我只能跟斯蒂尔威尔报告，我们的新人没有进取心，应该把他调到……哪呢？……内华达？”  
那是美国最干燥的州。深海低下头，缓缓拉开制服，把自己的身体暴露出来，像一只扇贝露出自己雪白柔软的肉。  
“过来。”祖国人说。  
深海依言走过去，站在他身前。祖国人伸出一根手指，轻轻地描摹他的鳃裂。  
痒意从祖国人触碰的地方传来，深海本能地躲了一下，在祖国人隐隐透出红光的目光下只能强行抑制住这股冲动。  
祖国人又抚摸了两下，突然吹了声口哨，看着他半勃的阴茎：“果然是年轻人啊，你喜欢？”  
深海没有回答，他也不介意，放过了他的腮，伸手揉弄他挺翘的臀瓣，试探地戳弄他身后的小洞，浅浅地探进一个指节。深海吃痛地轻声呻吟了一声。  
“放松。”祖国人说。他又试了试，仍然不行。他突然从桌子上跳下来，重重地把深海仰面往上一摔，又在他侧臀扇了两巴掌。  
这两下来的又急又重，深海完全没有准备，叫出了声。  
“我说了。放松。”祖国人咬牙切齿地说，语气告诉深海他什么都做得出来。  
深海发出粗重喘息，闭上眼睛，努力放松下来。  
他的努力卓有成效，祖国人顺利伸进去一根手指。那根手指在他的肠道里戳戳弄弄，祖国人渐渐感到手指上有股湿意：“你还真的是鱼？”  
深海侧过头躲避他的目光，试着把啜泣呻吟全部吞回去。  
祖国人只是冷笑一声，在他感觉时机合适的时候，塞进了第二根手指。他的另一只手又开始抚弄深海的腮。深海随着他的动作发出情不自禁的轻声喘息，腮盖不自觉地开合，阴茎违背他的意愿完全地硬了起来。  
突然他的腮传来尖锐的痛。深海被这疼痛激得全身肌肉都绷紧了，身体反弓。这时后穴什么地方被触到，一阵快感涌进他脑海，他猛地一挣，动作猛烈得祖国人险些没制住他。等他恢复过来，才意识到祖国人突然插了两根手指进他的腮里。  
“求你了，不要。”他虚弱地说，被刚才的一下搞得全身冷汗，搭在额头上的头发都结成了一缕一缕的，“很痛。”  
接着又是一阵快感从后穴传来，他毫无防备地尖叫出声。  
“你准备好了。”祖国人宣布。  
他抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎。  
那也很痛，但比不上刚才腮上的那一下。深海急促地呼吸，慢慢地完整吃进了他的阴茎。扩张不充分的后穴传来的痛苦和快感交织，在他脑中界限渐渐模糊。他的意识在极致的快乐和痛苦中渐渐消散，完全没意识到自己的声音在整间会议室里回荡着。他的泪水不受控制地落下，糊得他半张脸都湿漉漉的。他的身体在发热，在永远恒温的沃特大厦里渗出许多汗，滑得祖国人几乎握不住他的腰。  
祖国人的手指还搭在他的腮的边缘，不时揉按着。深海的呼吸急促，语不成句地恳求他再快一点，给他更多。  
“这是你要求的。”祖国人自言自语道，阴茎用力地顶上他的敏感点，手指同时探进他的腮。这次他感受到了，对方柔软的身体内部，柔韧的腮丝紧紧勒住他的手指，后穴收缩，咬住他的阴茎。没人能拒绝这样的挽留，祖国人于是射在他的肠道里。  
而深海再次被快感和痛感交缠着袭击，抽搐着反弓身体，达到了高潮。

3  
“你在新的制服里加了锌？真可爱。”祖国人笑着说。  
但那个笑冷冰冰的，反倒是眼里发红的激光束更热烈。  
“脱掉。”  
深海呼吸急促，他能感到肾上腺素在体内奔流。提出改制服的那刻就已经耗尽了他所有勇气。  
“脱掉。”祖国人又说了一遍，“还是你宁肯去内华达？”  
深海身体颤抖了起来，他主动脱掉了那身新制服。他知道，他将永远也忘不了这个教训。

FIN


End file.
